


Let Myself Fall

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Crush, or so it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Hitomi asks him to trust him. Vaan already does, more than he'll ever feel comfortable on admitting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Vision of Escaflowne, Vaan/Hitomi: a shy angel needs cheering up and reassurance - Gentle wings._

**Title:** Let Myself Fall  
**Fandom:** Escaflowne.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Characters/couples:** Vaan/Hitomi.  
**Summary:** Hitomi asks him to trust him. Vaan already does, more than he'll ever feel comfortable on admitting.  
**Rating:** G.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Vision of Escaflowne, Vaan/Hitomi: a shy angel needs cheering up and reassurance - Gentle wings._

**Let Myself Fall**

“Would you just trust me?” Hitomi asks finally, a fierce frown upon her face, as if she was seriously thinking about throwing something heavy against him.

So Vaan decides to try and minimize damages, mutters about this whole thing being stupid and he draws out his wings, looking at the side not to see how Hitomi's eyes go a little wide as usual, as if surprised and in wonder and in a lot of things that Vaan doesn't want to think about, not when she'll still turn towards Allen at the end. The touch of the sunset on her face makes her almost glow and he's half terrified that he will actually say that out loud.

“Turn your back to me and sit down,” Hitomi smiles and she gets near, then she insists. “ _Trust me._ ”

And he already does: more than he'll ever feel comfortable on admitting, but Vaan gives her his back as he sits down, not really knowing what to expect, only knowing that it won't be betrayal and that is... well. Something.

Instead, he feels her fingers moving slowly down the curve of his shoulderblade, where his wings start,  
Her fingers feel soft and Vaan gasps as they keep on going through his wings in a slow, gentle, _intimate_ caress that almost makes his breath catch, and he thinks that no-one has ever done this for him. There was never he trusted, like this, and that should be scarier than it is.

Instead, Hitomi humms something without real rythm whatsoever, her body warm behind his, her fingers warmer on his wings.

“See?” She whispers, triumphant and smug and happy. “Told you you should trust me.”

Vaan doesn't answer, but he smiles at the sunset, and Hitomi keeps on humming, still caressing his wings.


End file.
